Un compagnon inattendu
by Faerie714
Summary: Derek veut découvrir ce qu'il aime chez le garçon, mais ne sait aucunement comment s'y prendre.. C'est pourquoi il le kidnappe et l'oblige à rester avec lui dans les bois pour un moment indéterminé... Ma première histoire! J'espère que vous aimerez!


**C'est ma première histoire que je publie! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et j'espère que vous aimerez!**

**Malheureusement, je ne possède en rien en ce qui concerne la série, à part cette fiction, donc.. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Narration: Stiles

On était un vendredi soir très tard, ou un samedi matin très tôt.. Je ne sais plus vraiment. J'étais à un party avec Scott, Alison, Lydia et Jackson quand Derek avait débarquer et m'avait embarquer dans sa voiture pour une raison que j'ignore toujours. Sa fait 20 minutes qu'on roule et il n'a toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot. J'essaie de lui demander pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi il ne me répond pas et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, mais il garde son regard braquer sur la route en m'ignorant.

Super. Je suis complètement saoul, je viens de me faire kidnapper par un loup-garou-un-peu-beaucoup-déranger-qui-refuse-de-m'expliquer-ce-qui-ce-passe-ou-tout-simplement-de-me-parler et personne ne semble être partit pour venir me sauver ou tout simplement remarquer que je manque à l'appel, ce qui revient au même point parce que si je manque à l'appel ils vont me chercher.. Enfin.. J'espère.. Scott est trop omnibulé par Alison pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, et Alison c'est à peu près pareil, Jackson se fiche éperdument de moi et Lydia... C'est un peu la même chose que Jackson mais en moins fort je crois... Peut-être qu'Alison va partir au toilette ou quelque chose du genre pour permettre à Scott de reprendre ses esprits quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que je me suis fais kidnapper.. Oh! Merde! Je pence à ce qui se passe au party alors que je viens de me faire enlever! Stiles! Reste concentrer sur ce qui se passe.. Bon il ne se passe pas grand chose à par qu'on roule sur une route sombre et louche qui se dirige vers une immense foret où il doit y avoir pleins de bestioles les plus étranges les une que les autres.. Tu te re-perd mon Stiles! Aller, il faut juste penser que...

- Stiles!  
- Derek! Dis-je automatiquement.

Il me lança un regard noir.

- Quoi?  
- Tu veux savoir ce qui ce passe?  
- Sa fait plus de 20 minutes que je te le demande! Enfin, tu vas me répondre!  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aillais te répondre.  
- Alors pourquoi tu me demandes si je veux savoir ce qui se passe?  
- Tu semblais stresser, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait parler.  
- Stresser? Pourquoi je serais stresser? Je viens juste de me faire kidnapper! Dit-je sarcastiquement.

Derek grogna et soupira. Il avait l'air d'essayer de ne pas me sauter au coup pour me faire je ne sais quoi.

- On arrive bientôt.  
- Tu m'emmènes ou?

- Alors?

- Super! Le bloc de glace est redevenue muet!  
- Ferme-la.  
- Pourquoi je devrais la fermer alors que..  
- Ferme-la ou je t'égorge sur le champs.

Super ambiance! pensais-je.

L'auto s'arrêta, Derek descendit et commença à s'éloigner de la voiture. Je le regarda faire sans bouger. Il se retourna et me regarda au travers de la vitre tinté.

- Tu viens?

Je soupirai lourdement et descendis de la voiture, pour me rendre compte qu'on était au beau milieu des bois. J'ai su à ce moment que j'allais mourir.

- T'inquiète, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais te tuer.  
- Sympa, tu es trop gentil!  
- Je peux toujours changer d'idée, Stiles. Il prononça mon nom plus fortement pour que je comprenne de me la fermer au plus vite.  
- J'ai compris! Je me la ferme!

On marcha pendant un bon moment quand il s'arrêta.

- On fait quoi maintenant?  
- On attend.  
- On attend?!  
- ... Ouais.  
- Non, mais ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre comme absurdité!  
- Ferme-là.  
- J'ai rien dit..

Derek alla s'asseoir sur une énorme roche et alluma un feu.

- Pourquoi t'allumes un feu?  
- On va attendre longtemps.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

- Oh! et puis merde!

J'allai rejoindre Derek sur la roche pour pouvoir se réchauffer avec le feu.

- Tu n'es pas supposer être saoul?  
- Ouais.. Mais en fait j'ai rien bu.. Je fais toujours semblant.

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil, m'indiquant à développer ma réponse.

- En fait, dans les party je me saoul jamais.. Je sais pas trop pourquoi en fait. Les autres dans ce temps là ne se méfie pas et disent tout ce qu'il pense.. C'est souvent pratique pour apprendre des choses.. De toute façon j'aime pas me saouler.. Tu pers tes moyens, tu ne te rappelle de rien le lendemain, t'as une gueule de bois et souvent tu te retrouve dans des situations assez étranges.. Alors j'essaie d'éviter.

- Une réponse serait bienvenue!  
- Ah.. C'est bon à savoir.  
- De quoi?  
- Que tu ne te saoul pas, essaie de suivre Stiles.  
- ... Pourquoi c'est bon à savoir?  
- Tu voulais une réponse, je t'en ai donner une.  
- ... Ah..

Derek se leva et parti dans les bois.

- Tu vas ou?!  
- Chercher du bois. Si tu as peur tu peux me suivre.

J'hésitais... J'avais peur c'est évident. Et il le savait, pas seulement à cause des battements de mon coeur qu'il entendaient, mais aussi parce que j'étais agité et qu'à chaque bruit je regardais la forêt comme un désespérer. Je décidai donc à le suivre contre mon gré.

- Je viens seulement pour t'aider à porter le bois.  
- ... Comme tu veux.

Il recommença à marcher.

- Tu sais, si on reste toute la nuit, il faudrait se construire un abris.. J'ai vu à la télé un reportage qui montrait comment faire des petits abris.. Si tu veux je peux en construire un.. C'est simple, il faut des gros bout de bois pour faire la structure, des branches avec des feuilles pour faire un genre de toit et...  
- Je sais comment construire un abris.  
- Ah... ... On va en faire un?  
- ... Sûrement, puisque je ne sais pas quand on va partir..  
- Quoi? On va rester ici pour une période indéterminée? Putain. Comment on va faire pour manger?  
- De un, je suis un loup-garou, je peux chasser, et de deux, il existe des épiceries.  
- Tu veux dire que tu me retiens ici seulement parce que sa te tente?!

- Putain!  
- Tu vas arrêter de dire sa?

Nous retournâmes au feu lorsque nos bras furent chargés de bois. Derek retourna sur sa roche et je commençais l'abri.

- Tu peux venir m'aider?  
- Pourquoi?  
- J'ai besoin d'aide!  
- Non.  
- Comment sa non? Je te ferais remarquer que je nous construis un abris!  
- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais un abris.  
- Eh bien tu pourrais rendre service pour une fois!

Je le vis prendre une grande inspiration et expirer avant de me répondre:

- D'accord.

Il se leva et vint m'aider à finir le petit abris.

- Bon. Ce n'est pas que je suis mort de fatigue mais c'est un peu sa. Je vais me coucher.

Je rentra donc dans ma petite ''maison'' et me coucha sur mon ''lit'' et m'endormis paisiblement.

* * *

Narration: Derek

Pourquoi j'ai enlevé Stiles? Aucune idées. Pourquoi j'étais autant désagréable avec lui? Aucune idées. En fait, je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais tout ça. Ce garçon avait tout pour me faire exploser! Il parlait tout le temps, posait mille et une questions, partait dans des théories plus folles les une que les autres et se fichait/moquait ouvertement de moi. Pourtant, il avait quelque chose que je ne pouvais me passer. C'est sûrement pour sa que je l'avais ''kidnappé'', pour savoir ce qui m'empêchais de ne pas penser à lui.

Il était très tard et j'avais vraiment envie de dormir, mais le feu n'était que des braises, l'humidité était tombé et la roche était froide, tout pour m'empêcher de dormir. Bien sur, je pouvais aller dans l'abri, mais j'hésitais.. Il faudrait que je sois embarquer sur Stiles pour pouvoir rentrer. Je décidai donc de rester sur ma roche et d'essayer de dormir le plus confortablement possible.

Après une demi heure de pure torture, je concédais à aller dans l'abri avec Stiles. Je me levai donc, m'approcha silencieusement, entra dans l'abri et me fit une petite place à ses cotés. Je le regardais dormir paisiblement en réfléchissant toujours pour savoir ce que j'appréciais chez lui. Appréciais ou aimais? Il n'y a peut être pas beaucoup de différence, mais cette différence était assez importante sur la façon dont je voyais le jeune homme.

Je m'endormis finalement en ne sachant que trop penser de ce que je ressentais pour lui.

* * *

Narration: Stiles

Je me réveilla au chaud dans les bras de.. DEREK?! Je le savais! Il était venu dans l'abri! Je vais pouvoir lui mettre en plein nez! Il faudrait seulement qu'il se réveille.. Mais pourquoi on était entrelacer? Bon, c'est vrai, l'abri est tellement petit que c'est presque inévitable.. Mais le presque dit que ce n'est pas impossible! Alors pourquoi on est collé collé? Et pourquoi ça ne m'a pas paru étrange dès que je m'en suis rendu compte?

Derek bougea et me sortit de mes pensés. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Il allait sûrement se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.. Et nous voir entrelacer! Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse quand je ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir, pour faire: Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? quand j'allais me ''réveiller'' devant lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, Derek grogna et se réveilla. Il ne sembla pas comprendre ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qui se rendre compte qu'on était un peu beaucoup proche l'un de l'autre. Il leva la tête et me regarda. Il reposa sa tête ayant vu que je dormais toujours et attendis que je me réveille pour bouger. Trouvant cette situation embarrassante assez comique, je décidai de ne pas bouger pendant un petit moment pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il ne fit rien. Il attendait tout simplement que je me réveille par moi-même. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte qu'il pouvait ne pas être qu'une grosse brute qui aboyait des ordres et des menaces. Ne voulant pas qu'il perde patience, j'ouvris les yeux et pris un air surpris.

- Bonjour! À ce que je vois, mon abri était une bonne idée! Dis-je en faisant un sourire ''j'te l'avais dit!''  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en voulais pas.

Je me décolla de lui, me mit en indien et changea de sujet.

- J'ai faim.  
- Ah bon.  
- C'est toi le kidnappeur alors à toi de me nourrir!

Il se leva et sortit de l'abri et parti dans les bois.

- Tu vas où?  
- Chercher de la bouffe. Rallume le feu.  
- Pourquoi? On est en plein jour!  
- Pour cuire ce que je vais rapporter.

Et sur ce, il partit chasser.

Super sympa me laisser seul au beau milieu d'une forêt inconnue! En plus, comment on allume un feu? Je ne suis pas un scout!

Je m'assis donc à coté des braises restantes et tacha de faire un feu avec ce que je disposais, c'est à dire, des braises, du bois et de l'écorces. Je m'inspirais du reportage qui m'avais appris à faire un abri. Il expliquait qu'il fallait frotter deux bout de bois ensemble à grande vitesse pendant un moment pour faire de la chaleur qui se transformerait en petit flamme avec l'effort. Je m'y pris à plusieurs reprises quand enfin de réussi à renouveler le feu, je lança un cris de victoire et m'applaudit. J'y rajouta du bois quand Derek arriva avec deux lapins qu'il avait déjà enlever la peau, la tête et tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils soient près à manger. Je le regardais surpris.

- Je me suis dit que tu n'aimerais pas me voir éventrer des lapins.  
- Effectivement... Merci.

Je trouva que ce petit geste était très mignon.. MIGNON? Mais Bordel! Stiles! Derek ne peut pas faire de quoi de mignon.. Non?

- Tu sais que c'est vraiment chiant faire un feu sans rien?

Il me regarda en levant les yeux au ciel et en pointant le rocher.

- Il y avait des allumettes...  
- ... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?  
- ... J'pensais que tu les avaient vu hier, quand j'ai allumer le feu...  
- Oh..

Il s'approcha du feu, pris deux branches et mis un lapin en ''brochettes'' sur chacune d'elles. Il m'en tendit une et on les fit cuire. Il s'était assit à coté de moi, ce que je trouvais un peu étrange mais ne dit rien, puisque ça ne me dérangeait aucunement.

* * *

Narration: Derek

Je partis chasser pour mieux réfléchir à ce qui venait de ce passer. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais dans les bras de Stiles en me réveillant? Ce n'est pas que c'était déplaisant mais... À quoi est-ce que tu es en train de penser Derek! Ressaisit toi! Tu ne peux pas trouver ça agréable d'être entrelacer avec lui! Mais pourquoi pas...? Ahh! Je vais me rendre fou! Mais aussi, il faut dire qu'il sent vraiment bon.. Et quand il veut il peut être débrouillard et même intelligent.. Pourquoi suis-je en train de faire l'éloge de Stiles? Vraiment Derek, ya un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi! Allez! Concentration : Petit Déjeuner.

J'allumai touts mes sens et chercha de quoi de mangeable pour Stiles. Deux lapins. Et voilà ma trouvaille!

Bon.. Je ne pense pas que Stiles aimerait me voir éventrer deux pauvres petits lapins..

En éventrant les deux lapins, je repensais à ce que je cherchais chez Stiles. J'ai compris que je trouvais qu'il sentais vraiment bon, qu'il pouvait être débrouillard et intelligent et que ça ne me dérangeais pas d'être entrelacer avec lui... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me manque? Il est peut être un peu mignon.. peut-être même beau? Oh mon Dieu! Je viens de dire que Stiles était beau? Bon arrête de te voiler la face Derek! Tu le trouves beau! Et alors? Ça ne veut pas dire que tu le trouve attirant ou que tu es tombé amoureux de lui! Attirant? Amoureux? Impossible! C'est un gosse et un humain! Mais...

J'entendis une sorte de cris et des applaudissements qui me sortis de mes pensés. Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore? Un peu inquiet, mais toutefois décourager par son comportement, je décidai d'arrêter de penser et de rentrer au ''campement''.

Une fois rendu, je m'installa à ses cotés et lui tendis un des deux lapin embroché pour les faire cuire. J'aimais bien être proche de lui.. Et non de Dieu qu'il sent bon! Bon, il n'est pas à son meilleur mais c'est un peu de ma faute quand même..

* * *

Narration: Stiles

Il était environ 11h00 quand nous eûmes fini de ''déjeuner''.

- On va rester encore longtemps? C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai un peu hâte de prendre une douche et d'avoir des vêtements propres..

- Le silence est d'or, tu connais? Mon père me dit sa au moins deux fois par semaine.. Je suis sur que tu connais!  
- ... Ouais.. Je connais.  
- Tu sais, tu devrais être un peu plus bavard.. Tant qu'à être coincé ici, aussi bien apprendre à mieux se connaître!  
- ... Si tu veux.. Je suppose.  
- Cool! Enfin une chose qui va être le fun! /à part être entrelacer.. Non mais je deviens dingue! Arrête de penser à sa TOUT-DE-SUITE STILES!/  
- Stiles?  
- Hein?  
- Je disais: À quoi tu penses?

Je crois qu'à ce moment là, je rougis.

- Heumm... Et bien... /Vite quelque chose! Vite!/ Que le lapin était divinement bon!

Derek me regarda intensément. Il savait que je mentais, je savais qu'il savait et il savait sûrement que je savais qu'il savait.

- Ah..  
- Toi? tu pensais à quoi?  
- Quand?  
- Bah je sais pas.. Depuis que je suis ici, à quoi à tu pensé le plus?  
- À toi, se retint-il de dire ... Je ne sais pas.. pleins de trucs.. Comme.. Combien de temps on va rester ici... Ou qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour s'occuper.. Des trucs comme ça..  
- Ah.. Pourquoi tu ne sais pas combien de temps on va rester ici?  
- C'est compliquer..  
- Je suis intelligent des fois, tu sais..  
- Je sais, mais c'est plus pour moi que c'est compliquer.. /Ok c'est un peu trop de révélation../  
- Je comprend p..

Derek me coupa en se levant et en partant dans les bois.

- Tu vas où encore?  
- Marcher.  
- Je peux venir?  
- Non.

Et il me laissa en plan.

Super. Encore abandonner dans une immense forêt.

* * *

Narration: Derek

J'en avais un peu trop dit je crois. Maintenant, il sait que c'est ''pour moi'' que je l'ai enlevé... Pour moi.. Sa sonne vraiment bizarre.

J'allai rejoindre ma voiture et parti chez Stiles pour aller lui chercher d'autres vêtements, aller faire ''l'épicerie'' et me changer/laver. Rendu chez Stiles, je passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre (qui est toujours ouverte) pour prendre ce que j'avais besoin pour qu'il puisse survivre quelques jours de plus. Je mis le tout dans le coffre de ma voiture et je parti chez moi pour prendre une longue douche et me changer, T-shirt blanc, jeans noir et bien sur ma veste de cuir. Je me pris aussi quelques morceaux de vêtements pour pouvoir avoir une hygiène minimale. Rendu à l'épicerie, j'achetai une caisse de bouteille d'eau pour ne pas mourir de soif et aussi quelques bière, rhum et gin (on ne va tout de même pas rester sobre quand on peut se saouler librement!), de la nourriture pour ne pas aller chasser et aussi une bouteille de savon/shampoing (combiné ensemble).

Je rejoignis ma voiture, mis les provisions dans le coffre avec les affaires de Stiles et repartis dans la forêt. Ça devais faire plus d'1h30 que j'étais parti et je me demandais ce que Stiles faisait.. Peut-être avait-il essayer de partir, mais sûrement pas, puisqu'il sait qu'il se perdrait... Un plus grand feu? Possible.. Dormir ou attendre? C'est sûrement ce qu'il a fait.

J'arrivai au ''campement'' quand je vis les pieds de Stiles dépasser de l'abri. Il dormait. Je me déchargeais les bras dans le plus grand bruit possible pour qu'il se réveille. Ce qui ne marcha aucunement. Je remarquai par exemple qu'il avait fait un peu de ''ménage'' et qu'il avait rapporter du bois. Au moins il s'était résigné à rester ici. Je m'installa sur la roche pour attendre que Stiles se réveille, mais aussi pour réfléchir.

* * *

Narration: Stiles

Ce qu'on peut s'emmerder seul dans les bois quand on ne sait pas quoi faire! Pendant un long moment je tourna en rond et je fini par aller chercher du bois. Aussi bien le faire en plein jour au lieu d'en pleine nuit quand il fait noir! Un fois que j'en eu ramener une grosse quantité, je m'assis sur la roche et attendis. J'attendis, encore et encore, mais pour un hyperactif comme moi, c'est vraiment dur de rester assis sans bouger et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire pour passer le temps. Je me leva après avoir réfléchi à comment passer le temps et décidai de mettre le campement un peu en ''ordre''. Je tassais les feuilles mortes pour être sur la terre, m'assurai que l'abri était bon pour tenir encore un bout et mis le bois que j'avais apporté dans le même sens pour pouvoir le prendre plus facilement. Ensuite, j'allai ne coucher dans l'abri en attendant que Derek revienne.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais quand Derek arriva, je le remarqua. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment subtil. Mais je ne voulais pas bouger. J'étais ''confortablement'' coucher et je voulais le rester. Je l'entendis s'asseoir sur la roche, je présumais qu'il attendais que je me réveille. Voulant savoir ce qu'il était allé faire pendant tout ce temps, je décidais de sortir de l'abri et d'aller le lui demander.

- T'es allé faire quoi?

Il me pointa les sacs.

- Ça.  
- Ah..

Il se leva, pris un sac à dos, MON sac à dos?, et me le lança.

- Tes affaires.

Je le regarda surpris et ouvris mon sac.

- T'es allé dans ma chambre?!

Il me regarda et leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment qu'il y était allé. La preuve était dans mes mains.

- Je suis allé acheter quelques trucs.

Je me dirigeai donc vers les sacs: bouteilles d'eau, nourriture quelconque et des bières, beaucoup de bières, de la vodka et du gin. Et je vis, LE trucs que je voulais.

- Du savon! M'exclamais-je

Derek sourit, un sourire qui disparut presque aussi tôt.

- Je me suis dit que t'aimerais en avoir.  
- Comment je vais me laver?  
- Il y a une rivière pas loin.  
- Super! Je souriais. J'étais heureux qu'il ait penser à moi pour le savon. Je vais me laver quand?  
- Quand tu veux.  
- Maintenant d'abord!

Derek leva encore les yeux au ciel, se leva et partis en direction de la rivière. Je le suivi avec mon sac à dos et le savon/shampoing.

- Est-ce que c'est loin?  
- Non.  
- Tu ne pourrais pas parler avec des phrases plus longue?  
- Peut-être.

Je soupirai d'exaspération.

On marcha encore 10 minutes et on arriva à la rivière. Elle était large, moyennement profonde et le courant était mince.

- Cool comme rivière! Pas trop de courant et pas trop profonde, je ne vais pas me noyer!  
- Vas-y. Je t'attend.

Derek s'assit au pied d'un arbre, dos à la rivière. Je me déshabilla, entra dans l'eau (qui était en passant, très froide) et commença à me laver. Sa faisait un bien fou! Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point j'aimais être propre et sentir bon.

Un fois propre, je sortis de l'eau, m'essuya et me rhabilla. J'étais propre, j'avais du linge propre et je sentais bon. J'étais content.

J'allai rejoindre Derek et me mit devant lui.

- J'ai fini! Je suis propre, j'ai des vêtements propres et je sens bon! Ça fait un bien fou!

Derek leva un sourcil, surpris et content qu'il soit content. Il se leva et reparti vers le campement, Stiles sur les talons.

* * *

Narration: Derek

J'étais content qu'il soit content de ce que j'avais apporter. J'étais aussi content d'avoir pensé au savon. Je l'entendais ''jouer'' dans l'eau et je devais faire un énorme effort pour ne pas le regarder. Ça lui prenait un temps fou pour se laver! C'en était presque frustrant. J'en eu assez de seulement l'entendre et décidais de me retourner pour le voir. Il avait beau être un peu maigrichon, il était musclé, ce que ses chandails trop grand ne laissait pas voir. C'était du gâchis.. Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de le reluquer? Merde Derek! contrôle toi un peu! Mais pourquoi il faudrait que je me contrôle? Je ne ressens rien pour lui.. Non? Et c'est exactement à ce moment que je compris,en l'observant à moitié caché par l'arbre, que j'avais trouvé mon compagnon. Je me remis dos à la rivière et me cogna la tête contre l'arbre. Pourquoi est-ce que sa devait être un gars de 16 ans? Et pourquoi je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant? On reconnaît son compagnon à l'odeur, alors pourquoi je ne l'ai pas reconnue av... ...Scott. C'est la seule explication possible. Je me fis sortir de mes pensés par Stiles qui se planta devant moi et me dit, tout joyeux:

- J'ai fini! Je suis propre, j'ai des vêtements propres et je sens bon! Sa fait un bien fou!

Je leva un sourcil, surpris et content qu'il soit content. Je me leva et reparti vers le campement, Stiles sur les talons.

- Est-ce que tu vas souvent chez Scott?

Il paru surpris et me répondit:

- Ouais! Je suis toujours rendu chez lui, j'ai même une clé.. Sa mère était un peu tanné de me voir rentrer par les fenêtres... Une nuit, elle m'a accueilli avec une batte de base-ball! J'étais sur qu'elle allait me tuer! Faut dire aussi que sa ressemblais un peu à un cambriolage mais c'est juste un détail.. Pourquoi?  
- Pour savoir. /C'est pour sa que je ne l'avais pas découvert avant! l'odeur de Scott était toujours sur lui!/  
- Je te donne une réponse de 5 phrases et toi tu me répond par deux mots? Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais faire des phrases plus longue tu sais! Ça va te donner un air plus sympathique..  
- Je ferai un effort. Content?  
- Ouais!

Une porte venait de s'ouvrir et Derek avait l'intention de bien en profiter.

* * *

Narration: Stiles

Il faut vraiment que je fasse parler Derek. C'est pas bon de garder tout en dedans. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il veut tuer tout ce qui bouge. Ou peut-être que c'est seulement sa personnalité.. J'espère pas en tout cas! On dirait qu'il n'est pas capable de voir le coté positif des choses.. C'est sur que ce qu'il a vécu ne l'a pas aidé, mais de la à être devenue complètement sombre, c'est presque impossible! Moi même, mon enfance a été dur, moins que la sienne c'est certain, mais je n'ai pas plonger dans le désespoir sans fin. J'ai été pendant longtemps triste et sans goût de vivre, mais avec le temps, on est toujours triste, mais le goût de vivre revient! Il faut vraiment que je le décoince de son mutisme.

- Derek?  
- Ouais.  
- Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de toi?

Il soupira et s'installa sur la roche.

- Disons que je n'aime pas m'étendre sur mes états d'âmes et sur mon passé.  
- Je comprends, mais en même temps, dire ce qu'on ressent aide à mieux aller. Quand ma mère est morte, mon père a voulu que j'aille voir une psychologue pour que je puisse parler librement de ce que je ressentais sans être mal à l'aise, parce que parler avec mon père des fois, c'est vraiment malaisant...  
- Stiles, si je vais voir une psy pour lui dire qu'une folle a incendié ma maison avec toute ma famille dedans, ça passe, mais lui dire qu'elle l'a brûlé parce que nous sommes des loup-garoup et que elle, c'est une chasseuse, elle va directement m'envoyer à l'asile.  
- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler avec une psy qui va t'envoyer direct à l'asile. Tu peux en parler avec ceux qui sont au courant des loup-garou.. Ya quand même un du monde qui son au courant.. Ya Scott, moi, Jackson, Allison, le vétérinaire et peut-être d'autres que j'ignore.  
- Je ne vais quand même pas parler de moi à Jackson ou a Allison.  
- Bah y reste Scott, le véto et moi. Et moi présentement, je suis libre jusqu'à un moment indéterminé.  
- J'sais pas trop.. Je vais y réfléchir.

Je sentais un malaise arriver. Je changeais donc de discutions.

- Tu te rends compte? On vient d'avoir notre première vrai discutions et en prime, sans menaces de mort!

Derek fit un petit sourire en coin et alla se chercher une bière.

- T'en veux une?  
- Ouais, pourquoi pas.  
- T'es pas supposer ne pas boire?  
- Seulement dans les party..  
- J'oubliais.

Il me tendis la bière que je décapsula et j'en pris une gorger.

On parla de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heure, avec plusieurs bière et quelques bouteilles de Vodka.

- T'as réusiiit... ... à me saouler!  
- J'en suis fier!  
- Tu sais, quand t'es pas... ... anti-schochiable, t'es .. pas si pire!  
- Toi c'est quand, il prit une autre gorger, tu .. J'sais plus cque jvoulais diree..  
- J'sais même plus de quoi on parlait!  
- Sa tourne.. autour de moi!  
- On devrait arrêter... de... boire.. pour ce soir..  
- Ouais.. J'vais... me coucher.  
- Moi aussii, j'chui mort..  
- Tu peux pas être mort! ... T'es... en face de moi!  
- Ah... Cooll! j'chui pas mort!

On alla dans l'abri et on se coucha dans une position qui, on essayait, d'être confortable.

/Dans l'abri/

- Tu sais Stiles... Je t'aime bien en fait...  
- Hipp!.. Et merde! j'ai le.. Hipp!... Derekk?  
- Humm..?  
- Moi aussi, Hipp!, je t'aime bien.  
- C'est vrai?  
- Hipp!, ouaiiss..

On s'endormit très peu de temps après cette ''discutions'', jusque tard dans la journée du lendemain.

/Le lendemain/

Je me réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête et Derek dans mes bras.. Encore? Oh! et puis on s'en fiche! Si on peut bien dormir, tant mieux! En plus, il est confortable et il sent bon.

Et je me rendormi.

* * *

Narration: Derek

Je me réveilla plusieurs fois durant la nuit et toujours dans les bras de Stiles. Je n'essaya même pas de nous séparer. J'étais bien et de toute façon, on s'attirait comme des aimants.

* * *

Narration: Stiles

Je me réveilla une fois pour toute vers 1h00 de l'après midi. Il faut dire qu'on c'était coucher vers 3h00 du matin. J'étais encore dans les bras de Derek en j'en étais content. Pourquoi? Aucune idée. Je le regarda dormir et je vis un visage paisible et serein. Il était beau Derek quand il dormait. Il était beau aussi réveiller, mais endormi, il était vraiment, mais vraiment beau. Je décida de ne pas bouger pour le laisser dormir. Il était quand même gentil avec moi. Bon Ok. Il m'a quand même kidnappé, mais c'est un gentil kidnappeur. Est-ce que je suis en train d'avoir le syndrome de la victime qui tombe amoureux de son ravisseur? ... ... ... Pourquoi pas? ... ... Mais.. Oh bon! J'arrête de me baratiner! J'ai le syndrome de la victime qui tombe amoureux de son ravisseur. Et alors? Ça arrive!

Derek grogna et se réveilla.

- Bon matin... Dis-je avec un petit sourir.  
- Salut..  
- Bien dormi?  
- Ouais.. Toi?  
- Ouais.. Tu te souviens d'hier?  
- Pas vraiment... Toi?  
- Pas vraiment... Tu sais que t'es un bon oreiller et une bonne source de chaleur?  
- Pour l'oreiller oui, mais pour la source de chaleur, on me l'avait encore jamais dit..

Il se décolla de moi, mais pas complètement, puisque l'abri était vraiment trop petit. On était tout les deux coucher sur le dos, un à coté de l'autre, nos épaules se touchants.

- J'ai tellement mal à la tête. Il grogna de mécontentement.  
- Et avec tes trucs de loup-garou, sa doit pas être super..  
- Non, vraiment pas.  
- On fait quoi aujourd'hui?  
- Essayer de ne pas mourir à cause d'hier..  
- T'aurais pas du emmener autant d'alcool..  
- On était pas supposé toute la boire en une soirée.  
- Oh.. Ça explique des choses.  
- Ouais..  
- Penses-tu qu'on a remarquer notre disparition?  
- Non.. Je me suis occupé de sa..  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?  
- J'ai envoyer un texto à ton père et à Scott pour leurs dire que tu avais besoins de prendre de l'air de tout ce qui ce passe et que tu ne savais pas quand tu allais revenir..  
- Ça marcheras jamais..  
- Pourtant, ton père a répondu et a dit: D'accord, je pense savoir pourquoi, tu m'expliqueras quand tu reviendras. Et Scott c'était environs la même chose...  
- Alors tout le monde pense que je suis parti de moi même?  
- Ouais..  
- Oh.. Bon ben au moins je sais qu'ils capotent pas parce que j'ai disparu!

- Bah quoi?  
- Bah rien..  
- Oh..

Et on se rendormi.

* * *

Narration: Derek

Quand je sortis de l'abri, il était environs 5h00 du soir. J'avais toujours mal à la tête et, en plus, j'avais extrêmement faim. Je pris des biscuits secs, je les mis sur la roche et ralluma le feu, puis j'allai m'installer aux coté de mes biscuits, et commença à les manger. J'étais rendu au 3/4 du sac quand Stiles sortis.

- Yé quel heur?  
- 5h30.  
- Hii.. Yé tard.. C'est le temps de souper non?

Je lui tendis mon sac de biscuits sec.

- Merci.

Il vint s'asseoir à coté de moi.

- Y'a quoi d'autre comme bouffe..  
- Pleins de conserve.. Des fruits, des légumes, du jus, du lait, du pain, des confitures, pleins de trucs lah.. Je sais pas ce que t'aime manger..

Il se leva et alla dans les sacs pour choisir ce qu'il allait manger. Il prit une conserve et l'agita en disant:

- T'a apporter un ouvre-boite?

- Derekk?  
- J'y ai pas pensé..

- J'ai un canif?  
- Ouais.. Sa peut marcher..

Je lui donna mon canif et le regarda avec beaucoup d'amusement essayer d'ouvrir une boite de conserve.

- Tu veux que je t'aide?  
- Ouais.. J'y arrive pas.

Il me redonna mon canif avec la canne, je réussis à l'ouvrir en moins de dix secondes. Il leva les yeux au ciel et je lui lança un sourire moqueur. Je lui retendis la canne et remis mon canif dans ma poche.

- C'est parce que tu es un loup-garou.. Ça compte pas.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et continua de manger mes biscuits.

- Sa te dit de jouer à un jeu?

Je le regarda extrêmement surpris, et aussi un peu méfiant.

- .. Quel sorte de jeu?

- J'ai vu sa dans un film. C'était deux personnes qui voulaient mieux se connaître, donc, elles ont fait un jeu.  
- C'est quoi le jeu.  
- On se pose chacun à notre tour une question, il faut évidemment dire la vérité. Dans le film, ils se posent dix questions chaque.. Mais comme tu es... toi, sans t'offenser, je propose qu'on commence par cinq questions chaque. On peut aussi avoir une question gratuite. Par exemple, je pose une question et tu ne veux pas y répondre, tu peux dire passe.. Mais la, si on pose juste cinq questions, je propose que la question gratuite devienne une question ou tu réponds la moitié de la réponse initiale. On joue?

Je soupirai. Si je dit non, il va sûrement se ''renfermer''... Et si je dit oui, il va falloir que je parle..

- Trois questions d'abord?  
- Pourquoi tu descends à trois questions?  
- Bah, je vois bien que tu hésites..  
- Va pour trois.  
- Cooll! Je commence ou tu commences?  
- Comme tu veux.  
- Ok, je commences. Oublie pas que tu peux faire des phrases!  
- Bon. Heeumm, qu'est-ce que je vais te poser comme question...  
- Tu n'as même pas réfléchis à tes questions avant?  
- Bah j'étais sur que tu allais dire non.. Ah! je l'ai! Quel est ton repas préféré!  
- C'est sérieusement ta question?  
- Bah ouais.. Pourquoi?  
- Pour rien.. Je m'attendais à plus personnelle..  
- Je peux changer si tu veux!  
- Non, il te reste quand même deux autres questions.  
- ... Alors? C'est quoi ton repas préféré?  
- De l'épaule d'agneau, avec romarin. Et j'aime beaucoup la pizza.  
- De l'épaule d'agneau?  
- Quoi?  
- Je t'imaginais plus manger.. Je sais pas.. Des steaks saignant au clair de lune?  
- T'es sérieux la?  
- Pour les steaks saignant oui, mais pas pour le clair de lune. À toi de me poser une question.  
- Aller!  
- Je réfléchis.  
- Ohh...

Bon.. J'avais une question, mais elle risquait de briser l'ambiance.. Allez Derek! Trouve, trouve, trouve... Je l'ai!

- Pourquoi tu aides toujours Scott, même au risque de te faire tuer?  
- Je ne sais pas trop.. C'est mon ami et je ne veux pas qu'il aille trop de problèmes ou qu'il se fasse tuer.. À part lui, je n'ai pas beaucoup de personne à qui parler.. Je traîne avec Jackson, Lydia et Allison mais on n'est pas assez ''proche'' pour que je leur dise ce qui ne va pas ou ce qui va.. On est comme des frères, et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal, et je sais que c'est réciproque.. On s'entraide comme on l'a toujours fait. Ne pas voir son père, même si c'est une personne que personne ne veut connaître, l'affecte beaucoup, plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître, et comme je peux le comprendre et qu'il peut me comprendre, à cause de ma mère, et bien.. On ne se laisse pas tomber.

Bon. Même en évitant la question que je ne voulais pas posé, je casse l'ambiance.

- À mon tour! Ou est-ce que tu habites? Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on te cherche, tu es à.. Bah.. à cette maison lah..

Ok. Je n'ai peut-être pas cassé l'ambiance après tout.

- J'ai un appartement dans la ville voisine, mais je passe le plus claire de mon temps dans mon ancienne maison. Je vais à mon appartement seulement pour dormir.. Et presque la moitié du temps je dors à Beacon Hill.  
- Oh..! Sa explique pleins de trucs sa!

Je levais un sourcil.

- Bah.. J'veux dire... Je me demandais comment tu faisais pour vivre sans eau n'y électricité.. Mais la je comprends!  
- J'ai remis l'eau et l'électricité... Les pièces principales sont redevenue presque comme avant...  
- Sérieux? Tu la rénoves?  
- Tranquillement, ouais.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Pour revenir y habiter peut-être?  
- Tu veux revenir habité dans cette maison? Je n'ai rien contre, mais c'est un peu.. Je sais pas comment dire ça.. Malsain?  
- J'ai passé toute mon enfance dans cette maison.. Mes parents l'adoraient, alors je veux qu'elle redevienne comme avant. Tu sais que tu as dépasser les trois questions permises?  
- Ça comptent pas!  
- De toute manière c'est mon tour. ... Pourquoi ton père et Scott ont dit qu'ils se doutaient pourquoi t'avais besoins de changer d'air?  
- ... Pour Scott, c'est à cause de tout ses trucs de loup-garou... J'étais en train de devenir fou! Pis pour bon père.. C'est compliquer, mais disons que je voulais faire un genre de QG pour mes recherches dans le grenier, et quand j'ai commencer à faire du ménage pour avoir de la place, j'ai trouver une boîte avec pleins de trucs qui appartenaient à ma mère.. J'étais vraiment content d'avoir trouver cette boite, mais ce que je ne comprenais pas, et ce que mon père ne m'a toujours pas expliquer, c'est pourquoi il ne me l'a pas donner avant..  
- Ton père a l'air encore beaucoup affecter par ce qui est arrivé à ta mère..  
- Ouais, je sais, mais c'est normal, enfin, je crois... Il l'aimait tellement! Mais je pense qu'un jour il va se rendre compte que même si elle n'est plus avec nous physiquement, elle l'est toujours dans notre vie, par pensé et par amour.  
- Tu es beaucoup plus spirituel que tu le laisses paraître, tu le sais sa?  
- Ouais, je sais. Quand je dis des trucs sensés, le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, sa colle pas avec ma face faut croire!

Son coeur battait plus vite que la normale, il était stressé. Je décida donc d'arrêter le jeu.

- ... On fait tu dequoi d'autre?  
- Comme?  
- Bah... J'sais pas trop la.. J'ai apporter un ballon de Foot-ball..  
- Si on joue, je vais me ramasser directe aux soins intensifs!  
- J'ai beau être un loup-garou, j'écrase pas tout ce que je touche.  
- ... D'accord, on joue... Mais laisse moi au moins des chances.  
- De survivre ou de gagner?  
- Survivre, gagner, même avec de la chance, c'est impossible contre toi.  
- Je sais. Dis-je avec un sourire de supériorité.

J'allai chercher le ballon dans mon sac et rejoignis Stiles à coté du campement.

- Bon. Les limites sa va être de là à là et de là à là.. (Environ 10 mètres par 20 mètres) C'est correcte pour toi?  
- Ouais! C'est même presque un peu petit, mais bon.. je vais survivre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et je profita de sont moment de distraction pour commencer le match. Je couru dans sa direction pour aller faire un touché. Je le dépassa rapidement et il profita que je sois proche de lui pour me sauter sur le dos pour avoir une chance m'arrêter. (Cette situation était plus que drôle et non de Dieu qu'il sentais bon!) Son poids ne me ralentis presque pas et je réussis mon touché. Il débarqua de sur mon dos et je me tourna face à lui.

- 6-0! Est-ce qu'on fait un botté?  
- Le terrain est un peu petit.. On va laisser faire.  
- Ok! Le ballon est à toi!

On se mit en position et se dit pour lui même:

- Je vais mourir!

Il commença à courir dans ma direction pour pouvoir aller dans la zone des buts. Je fis ce qu'il avait fait avec moi, c'est à dire, lui sauter sur le dos. Contrairement à moi, il s'effondra dès que j'eus été accroché à lui.

- C'est pas juste! Tu retournes mes prises contre moi!

Je me releva et l'aida pour se relever.

- Je voulais voir si elle allait fonctionner sur une autre personne que moi.  
- Ouais, c'est sa.. Bon, c'est au tour de mon deuxième essaie.

On continua de jouer pendant longtemps quand je décidais de savoir si les entraînements de La crosse l'avaient mis en forme. C'était à mon tour d'avoir le ballon et quand j'eus atteins la zone des buts, je la dépassa et continua à courir. Stiles s'arrêta et me cria:

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? T'as dépassé le terrain!

Je m'arrêta et me retourna.

- Si tu réussis à me rattraper, tu gagnes le match!

Je le vis réfléchir et soudainement, il recommença à courir vers moi. Je ne courrais pas à pleine capacité et il commençait à se rapprocher.  
Il n'était plus qu'à 1 mètre quand il se propulsa sur moi pour m'arrêter. Contrairement à la première fois qu'il avait essayé cette ''prise'' sur moi, je tomba.

Nous roulâmes un par dessus l'autre un moment, puis n'ayant plus d'élan, nous nous arrêtâmes.

- J'ai gagné!

Il se releva de sur moi et je fis de même. Je vis derrière Stiles, que le terrain descendais, ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, puisque la nuit était tombé et qu'il faisait maintenant noir. Pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant?

- En es-tu sur? Je le plaquais violemment et nous recommençâmes à rouler, mais cette fois-ci, nous étions un en face de l'autre. Nos visages se touchaient à chaque nouveaux ''rouleaux''.

Une fois arrêté, Stiles était par-dessus moi. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Oui, j'en suis sur.

On resta un bon moment dans cette position, à se contempler les yeux. J'entendais son coeur battre, il battait vite, très vite, presque trop.

- Ton coeur, chuchotais-je, il bat rapidement, ça va?

Ses joues prirent des tintes de rosés.

- Oui, ça va parfaitement.

Quand il prononça ces mots, son coeur manqua un battement, tellement il battait vite. Je sus à ce moment que mes sentiments envers lui étaient réciproque.

Je rapprocha mon visage encore plus du sien. Il ne restait plus qu'un centimètre. Voyant qu'il ne reculait pas, je franchis la distance restante et je l'embrassa. Ses mains, qui étaient sur mes épaules, vinrent prendre délicatement ma tête et il approfondi le baiser. Les miennes, qui étaient dans son dos, le serra pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Stiles arrêta le baiser et me chuchota:

- En fait, après mûr réflexions, je t'aime bien.  
- Je t'aime bien aussi.

Et il recommença à m'embrasser.

/Le lendemain matin/

Je me réveilla dans les bras de Stiles. J'étais, depuis longtemps, enfin heureux. Nous étions revenu au campement et nous avions dormi dans les bras de chacun dans notre petit abri. Je restais la, à le regarder dormir paisiblement.

- Stiles! Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.  
- Humm?  
- On est le matin.  
- Et alors?  
- J'ai faim, je vais manger.  
- Non.. Tu reste ici.

Il me serra contre lui et je décida de rester encore un peu avec lui.

- Lève-toi, j'ai vraiment faim..  
- Humm?

Je me dégageais de lui et parti déjeuner. Il vint me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Il me vola le sac de céréale que j'étais en train de manger, me donna un bisou sur la joue et me dit:

- Merci!

Je grogna pour protester mais ne fit rien d'autre. Il s'assit à mes cotés et me pointa les céréales du doigt;

- Ce sont mes préféré! J'allais quand même pas te laisser toute les manger!  
- Ce sont aussi mes préférés alors rend moi les!

Il se leva, alla fouiller dans ce que j'avais apporter et en sortis un bol. Il en versa dedans et me le tendis.

- Merci, mais j'aime mieux manger dans le sac.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me tendis le sac.

- Merci! Et je lui donna un bisou sur la joue.  
- Tu sais, je viens quand même de te donner de mes céréales et en plus du sac, sa mériterait un peu plus qu'un petit bisou sur la joue, non?  
- Tu as raison.

Je me tourna vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il me sourie et on recommença à manger nos céréales.

- Je peux te poser une question?  
- Sa dépend qu'elle est la question.  
- On est quoi?... J'veux dire, tout les deux.  
- On peut être pleins de chose..  
- Et t'aimerais qu'on soit quoi?  
- Deux personnes qui sortent ensemble.. Toi?  
- Deux personnes qui sortent ensemble, sa l'air bien! Alors on prend ce titre?  
- Ce serait bien, très bien.

Il m'embrassa.

- Alors, on est deux personnes qui sortent ensemble.  
- Ouais. Je peux te révéler quelque chose?  
- Ouais?  
- Depuis que tu t'es laver et que n'as pas été en contacte avec Scott, j'ai pu sentir ta vrai odeur, et c'est là que j'ai compris que tu étais mon..  
- Je suis ton compagnon? Cooll!  
- T'es au courant pour les compagnons? Comment ça? Même Scott ne le sais pas!  
- Je me suis assez renseigner sur les loup-garou, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'infos sur les compagnons... Sa fait quoi au juste?  
- Bah rien de spécial, c'est juste qu'il sont fait l'un pour l'autre.. Ils ont une sorte d'attirance, comme des aimants si je peux dire... Le matin quand on se retrouve entrelacé, c'est cette attirance qui agit durant la nuit. Et une fois ton compagnon trouvé, tu ne tombes plus amoureux. Tu peux ne plus être amoureux de ton compagnon, ce qui est extrêmement rare, voir inexistant, et le redevenir ensuite, ce qui arrive presque à chaque fois que deux compagnons se séparent.. Bref, on est pogner ensemble pour un boute!  
- C'est cool comme truc sa!  
- Le problème, c'est que des fois, deux personnes s'aiment, mais ne se supportent pas.. Et comme ils ne peuvent aimer d'autres personnes,..  
- Ils sont dans un sacré pétrin!  
- Exactement.  
- Tu penses pouvoir me supporter?  
- Ça fait déjà longtemps que je te supporte, je pense pouvoir tenir encore un bout.

Nous continuâmes de parler et, quelques jours plus tard, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

Nous étions dans l'abri, confortablement entrelacer.

- Stiles?  
- Ouais  
- Va bien falloir rentrer un jour ou l'autre..  
- Ouais.. Je me disais sa aussi.. Quand?  
- Demain?  
- Notre dernière nuit dans notre petit abri alors! Il va falloir le rendre inoubliable, tu penses pas?  
- C'est une bonne idée!

Alors, pour cette dernière nuit dans l'abri, nous fîmes l'amour plusieurs fois.

/De retour dans la voiture de Derek/

- Pourquoi on arrête chez Scott?  
- Pour lui dire que je t'ai kidnappé et que maintenant on sort ensemble.

Stiles souria.

- J'ai hâte de voir sa face quand il va l'apprendre!  
- Allez! On y va!

* * *

Narration: Scott

Quand je vis l'auto de Derek dans ma cours, je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Mais quand je vis Stiles descendre de la voiture, je ne savais vraiment plus quoi penser.

* * *

Narration: Derek

Je pris la main de Stiles dans la mienne et on sonna chez Scott. Il ouvrit la porte et nous salua.

- Stiles! Je me demandais où tu étais passer! Ça fait une semaine que tu es partis et pas un seul texto! Je commençais à croire qu'on t'avais.. Ses yeux longèrent nos bras jusqu'à nos mains, qui étaient une dans l'autre... Kidnappé.. Pourquoi vous vous tenez la main? Oh bordel! J'arrive pas à y croire! Derek et toi? C'est pas possible! Vous être complètement les opposés l'un de l'autre!

On souria et on se retourna pour repartir dans ma voiture.

- Partez pas! J'ai rien contre le fait que vous soyez ensemble! C'est juste la surprise!

On continua de marcher, on embarqua dans ma voiture et on parti.

- ÇA, s'était dément!  
- Maintenant, ton père?  
- ... De la même manière?  
- Peut-être, sauf qu'on va lui dire que tu viens habiter chez moi.  
- D'accord, alors on.. Quoi? Je viens habiter chez toi?  
- Ouais, tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser seul dans ma maison!  
- Mais elle n'est pas complètement rénover! Il manque le dehors, et puis, le salon et...  
- L'extérieur va rester comme sa, pour se souvenir de ce qui c'est passé, et pour les autres pièces, elles sont rénover.  
- Quoi la dernière fois que je suis venu, il manquait pleins de pièces!  
- Tu sais qu'on peut construire une maison deux fois plus grosse que la mienne en moins de 7 jours? Alors rénover quelques pièces ne prend pas des mois!  
- Ta maison est complètement rénover?  
- Ouais.  
- Cooll!  
- On arrive. Prêt?  
- Si on veut..  
- Alors on y va!

Après bien des surprises, des discussions et des menaces, Stiles put enfin aller vivre chez Derek. Dites-vous que, tout les deux étaient très heureux d'avoir une maison pour eux seuls, puisqu'ils pouvaient dorénavant faire se qu'ils voulaient, quand ils le voulaient, mais surtout où ils le voulaient.

Fin!


End file.
